


Avriel:- The bridges that you all burn, will light our way home

by wearejustfornow



Category: Avi - Fandom, Pentatonix (in the future), pentatonix (After)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Life after Pentatonix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearejustfornow/pseuds/wearejustfornow
Summary: In 2020 All good things must come to an end.





	1. Years fly

**Author's Note:**

> What happens after it's all over.  
> Sorry I know 2020 is close it's just a number picked at random I am not saying I know they will split then....not saying they are ever going to split  
> And Yes I Know AVI has already gone but I can pretend can't I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you have got this far ... please believe me every word is true.  
> I one hundred percent stand by every word.. Scott, Kirstin, Kevin, Avi and I are not the people you thought we were we in truth hated each other."

__ **In a nut shell.**

 

_In 2020 _

All good things must come to an end. The group split.

 

Kirstin has a world wind romance and is married inside six months.

Scott went into the studio to record as solo release

Kevin took the year off.

Mitch read a lot of scripts and goes to a lot of auditions for plays and films.

Avi travels.

 

_In 2021_

 

Scott is a solo singer,

Mitch is becoming big in films,

Kevin is on tour,

Avi finds love.

Kirstin drops out of sight.

 

In 2022

Scott and Mitch have a public bust up on live tv,

Kevin marries settles down to be a music teacher,

Avi falls out of love and loses almost everything.

Kirstin falls out of a night club worst for wear.

 

  
_ In 2023 _

Mitch is nominated for a film award and wins best new comer

Kevin loves his wife and child but longs for the touring days again.

Scott recorded a new album called "Past Friends"

Kirstin found out her soon to be ex husband is dating Avi's ex girlfriend

And Avi climbed hills.

 

  
_In 2024 _

Mitch is hospitalised when he tries to take his own life,

Scott went to see him Mitch rejects him,

Kevin takes on a few shows nothing like touring before, but now he misses his family

Avi buys a plot of land far enough a way from city life to make him feel he's alone but not to far to go to find people.

 Kirstin gets a divorce, he gets the house and the child  marries Avi's ex within that year.

Someone puts pen to paper.

  
_ In 2025 _

Avi is given a book!

 

 

More to come

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The House can't be a home till it is finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi thinks his new life is going to be much better then his old life.

Towards the end of 2024 beginning of 2025.

  
Avi stood back and took in his large house, **his** house, he brought the land fenced it off put some of the bricks in place.

At first he wanted to do it all on his own but realised after the first week he had bitten off more then he could chew it was way harder then he ever thought it would be.

He was way out on his own no neighbours to the west for miles, to the east it was a short walk into the mountains and the only people that were there were hikers and the odd camper.

To the north about half hour journey by car was the city, in between him and the city stood a small backwater town he loved the slowness of the town it was as though everything was running in times gone by everyone knew everyone else's name. To the south a large lake where for the first six months of living in a tent while he began the build was his drinking water and bath as well.

After first week he knew he would need some help, help that he could ill afford the land and his ex almost had cleaned him out so he came up with the idea of opening up the land for tents right around where he wanted his veg patch to go. People could only stay if they were willing to help him build and because of who he was people turned up he hadn't known how they knew he needed help but they still came It was a little later that summer he had found out that someone from the small town had used their you tube channel to ask people to come down and help him.

After the first few days he had about forty people had turned up pitch tents and began helping, he felt guilty he had nothing to offer them. Late one night of the second week he heard singing coming from the edge of the lake wondering down he saw nearly everyone there it was then that it hit him he got punching the phone calling in all the favours he could he would get bands and singers to drop in and give everyone a free show, it was hard at first to get them to agree who wanted to drive to the middle of nowhere and put on a free show so a well place lie about Gaga coming soon had other famous singers and bands falling over themselves to be there to..anything  Gaga could do they could do to.

So it was a surprise to him when he had a phone call from Lady Gaga's manager asking if there was a slot for her and could they bring a film crew.

So there he had it during the day they built walls put windows in, the going was slow as most had not know how of how to build and the few that did have building knowledge could only spend weekends there, and then each night different singers or bands would rock up sing a few songs Avi joining in when asked, he was amazed how many famous people he knew  they would then eat bq with everyone else some even opting to rough it in a tent over night.

There were many campfires and BBqs and the one time the weather stopped all work  they sat in the half built house singing accapella watching the thunder and lightning flashing and banging over head and wished they had listerned to smart arsed Jason when he said it was best to get the roof covered up in case it rained, which it did for three days straight. The morning after the rain had stopped they were up early swept out the ground floor of water and went back to work.

For all that summer of 2024 everything run smoothly people were coming far and wide to help build and stay at a famous persons house and mingle with some of the best bands and singers Avi could find. Come the winter it was a different story with deep snow on the ground he moved in to the half finished property and into a sleeping bag.

By the second week he was getting low on food, and the road was to blocked for his small car he made a mental note to get a bigger car when he could get out of here, late one evening headlights lit up the front of the house someone had got through. Pulling on his thick jacket and grabbing a torch he made his way out.

He was met by two ladies, he vaguely remembered seeing the younger one in the nearest shop, she was always behind the counter, they had spoken a lot when he went for supply's the older lady he didn't know.

      "Hi Victoria.. what brings you out here." He pulled his jacket around himself switching off the torch as the car headlights were bright enough to see all he had to.

      "Not seen you for awhile thought you might be hungry! Couldn't let you starve, This is my mother Grace" She pointed at the person wrapped up tightly against the cold on the seat next to her. Victoria slipped out of the car and went around to the door behind her mother and opened  the back door and lifted out a box.

Avi made his way over to her to take the box his legs leaving large holes in the deep snow, his breath caught in the air like a small patch of mist and hung there for a second before fading only to be replaced by another breath, his jacket was no match for how cold it was he looked forward to climbing back inside the sleeping bag he would still be cold but there was some warmth there.

 He took the box and started to thank her for her kindness, when the window of open in the car.

      "You can't stay here son, come back with us we have soup on the go, Victoria made it, she's a good cook you know" The woman lifted her face from beneath the scarf she had wrapped around face and shrived when the cold hit it.

     "Mooooommm" Victoria sighed 

     "Just saying honey"  The older woman beamed.

     "Sorry about that Mr Kaplan"

     "Don't be it's kind of your mother to offer, but I think I better stay here" Avi tried to smile as another shiver went up his back"

     "We have heating and hot water on tap, a nice warm bed with plenty of blankets and a shop full of food down stairs.... we can't leave you here you be frozen like a stick the next time we make it here.

     "Mom leave him alone, he doesn't want to stay with us, he wants to stay here.... is there anything else we can bring you Mr Kaplan" Victoria smiled tucking in a strand of red hair that poked out of the thick white hat she was wearing.

     "Hot food that you don't have to go and find wood to heat up... I... We are not leaving here until you say yes..... Hot showers hot baths clothes that are washed in a washing machine not in the ice cold water of that stupid lake and dry properly over a hot radiator... but if your not interested  then we will say good bye to you!" She wound up he window 

     "Sorry about my mother, she's used to giving orders" Victoria sighed  moving her feet about deep in the snow

      "As I say it's ok, Moms eh " He smiled warmly

      "Yeah, what right....She used to be in charge of a set of builders in the city god were they scared of her to it was all yes Miss Sharp anything you say Miss sharp" She smiled back waving the box in front of him to take.

The window came down again.

      "He may not mind freezing to death but I mind you doing so get in the car child and take me home"

A blast of warm air reached Avi's face from the high powered heater in the car, he turned to look at the half finished house, it only had three windows finished the stairs were in but there was no upstairs and the at end of the house the roof was not on yet.

Walking back to the house he dropped the box on the lopsided porch went in and grabbed all the damp clothes he could find.

      "Can I change my mind " He asked as he reached the car again his jeans were soaked all the way up beyond the knees and his legs were frozen"

      "Sure hop in " Victoria opened the back passenger door for him to climb in, he stomped his feet knocking off the ton of snow that had stuck to his legs and slipped into the back seat.

He was just starting to thaw out as they reached the back of the shop and he had to climb out of the car and run to the shop as best he could without falling over.

He had only meant to stay one night maybe two at the most, but Mrs Sharp was hearing none of it he seemed to be there for the winter.

The snow hung around for nearly a month, it had started to go but over night every night of the third week it snowed yet local people would wade through the slippery snow just to check their shop keeper neighbours were ok. 

He liked this town, cities were impersonal hardly anyone knew you let alone check on some one.

Victoria was always chilled out nothing seemed to get under her skin and after being in the shop almost ten hours a day she would insist  on cooking  every night and her mother was right she was an amazing cook, he would watch her humming at the stove working away making her cheeks pink with the heat, her red hair pinned up on top of her head in a loose bun with strands of hair falling down framing a pale skin face. He wasn't going to lie he was a little attracted to the girl, she had done nothing to encourage him to feel this way, but he liked the way she treated him like a person, other girls had been with him for what he could do for them or pay for, Victoria asked for nothing.. Victoria never even noticed the way he would sit and stare at her while she cooked, in fact Avi was sure Victoria never noticed him at all.

Victoria never mentioned knowing who Avi was or what he did before he arrived in their neck of the wood, but she must have guessed he had been in the music business by the amount of singers that had been hanging around or she must have heard people from his group taking when they went into the shop but not once did she ask anything or maybe she wasn't interested either way he was just happy to be Avi not Avi the singer not Avi from that group that won **_that_** show, not the Avi who left the group to do his own thing...who gave it all up for a woman he thought loved him and invested money in her fathers company only to find out the man ran off with the money never to be seen again.

He was just a man a normal man and he loved it.

 Grace lived with her daughter above the  shop since her husband had past away, she had been married to a builder for years had helped her husband by being in charge on the building site  Avi wondered what this fifty five year old four foot nothing woman knew about house building but he was shown pictures of the houses she had helped build when her husband had been short of builders she seemed to know everything from measuring up to plumping in the toilets right down to digging foundations by hand at some point.

She told him as soon as the snow was gone she would go out and look at the place and see what she could do to help and she wasn't taking no for answer.

Winter dragged on and Avi got more and more comfortable with living with Victoria and her mother he was beginning to dread going back to the house and being on his own

Finally the snow started to melt, the sound of the drips falling off the building down on to another part of the building or falling on to hardened snow on the street below was soothing but also daunting he would soon be home alone. He had never questioned the fact that he would be on his own, he had wanted that when he started this adventure this new chapter of his life, now he was beginning to like the company.

Well someone's company anyway.  

But he couldn't like the company to much, when he was in Victoria's company he would quickly find something that needed to be done urgently, he knew the feeling well he was beginning to fall for the girl but he had promised himself after Jill had taken him for a lot of money he wouldn't fall in love again not ever.... EVER.

The roads were clearing quickly now it seemed that winter was beginning to lose its grip and maybe spring was stirring.

Victoria took him for an afternoon drive back up to the house when it had cleared enough,her mother offered to stay in the shop for her.

Throwing a brown paper package on to the back seat Victoria ran around to the drivers side Avi was already there opening the door for her, she smiled and blushed. This was the first time Avi had seen her blush. He went round to his side of the car and  got in.

They hardly spoke all the way there it was as though Victoria had something on her mind.

Rounding the bend they saw the house for the first time in over a month, it stood quiet, it's red brick standing out against the white of the untouched snow it was like a scene from a Christmas card if you chopped the roof off the picture. She pulled up in front of the house

      "So this is it, your home!" Victoria sighed looking at the place.

     "Yes home" He repeated

     "You sure you want to stay here, it less cold but still very cold?"

     "I will be ok thanks Victoria and again thank your mother for the invite"

     "I will,  wait you might just want this!" She reached around to the back seat and and with the tips of her red painted finger nails she pulled the package back to the front and gave it to him.

      " What's this?" He turned it over in his hands, it was the shape of a book a thick book at that

      "Look you have to understand that I am giving you that because, well because I thought you should read it.... I have... I mean... oh god....Avi  please don't think badly of me...." She stopped talking and sat looking out of the window.

      "Badly...why would I do that Victoria." He looked at her for a second and became worried what was she giving him. 

He began to rip the paper trying to get into it.

         " Wait, wait... I had no idea who you were... I had never hear of The Pentatonix before..." She placed her hands over his stopping him from opening the paper.

        "Just Pentatonix there is no The " He interrupted looking down at her hands she loosened her grip but didn't remove them.

        " Sorry" She frowned " Look what I am trying to say is ..... I thought you were a normal person...not ...not" she stuttered trying to form the words in her head.

      "Hey what gave you the impression I am not normal then... just because I was once in a group does not mean I am not a normal person."

      "That says different" She looked at the package " That said you .... oh god... that says you charm girls, different girls into your bed every night...."

      "What, who said that!" He shook his head.

      "And that you take drugs.... it's all there, in there" She let go of Avi's hands

Avi tore the paper off and saw a book it's dust cover was crisp and new.

      "My ex gave me this though I should know who I invited in to my home"

Avi was now thumbing his way through the book, who ever wrote this didn't know any member of the group well, flicking back page he read aloud 

      "If you have got this far ... please believe me every word is true. I one hundred percent stand by every word.. Scott, Kirstin, Kevin, Avi and I are not the people you thought we were we in truth hated each other."

Avi blinked

He hadn't read the book yet but he knew Mitch Grassi was going to be in a whole world of pain when he got hold of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi every one welcome to the real first chapter   
> Please leave a comment if you would like to, Good or bad I really don't mind   
> if it's bad I can lean from it and get better with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria watched as Avi turned the book over on in his hands. 

He hadn't spoken for a while.

      "Do you want me to sit with you while you read it?" She whispered looking out of the window towards where the lake was.

Avi didn't answer just sighed and opened the book

 

           " _ **We reach Nevada on the second leg of our tour we were due to  do an interview at five and leave for the show at five thirty, Avi had made us late again, he was entertaining the third girl of the day in his hotel room he shared with Kevin, Kevin was pissed he wanted to take a nap and had to use Scott and my room." Avi found a page and read out loud.**_

        "All lies !" He turned a few more pages

        " _ **Kevin used to chat to girls on line sending them cheeky messages, but as soon as he knew they were coming to see a show or were going to be waiting for him outside to say hi before or after a show he would do everything to avoid them, he was the first one to take hard dr....drugs"**_

"Oh come on man Kevin and Drugs no ones going to believe that  this is a book full of Shit.. Excuse me Victoria for swearing...but god why is he doing it?"

Avi lifted his head to look at Victoria her eyes were large and she was shaking her head.

       "You believe me,  You do believe me this is not how it was Victoria... Ok we were not Angels believe me but we never did drugs, well no one ever did them in front of me and I was with them twenty four hours a day for months on end."

 

Victoria turned her head and looked back out of the window.

      "You have read the book, does any of what is written in it sound anything like me?"

      "Well,  the you I see and know now I would say no, but I didn't know you back then I have no idea what you were up to or into .. You as much a stranger to me as I am  to you!""

Avi nods feeling the heat from the car heater kick in the car was slowly reversing and turning around in a small circle.

       "Wait were are we going !"

       "Back to mine, I can't leave you out here alone stewing in your own juices come back to the town while you figure out what you want to do!"

       "Make Mitch Grassi die a horrible death. You don't have to take me back I will be fine, trees, fields open spaces what more do I need?"

      "People, you need to be around people" She began the slow way back through the patches of slippery ice and snow.

      "STOP THE CAR..." He shouted slamming the book shut on his lap, Victoria pulled up and let the engine tick over she waited for him to get out of the car or at least move but he just sat looking at the book.

Reaching over she snatched up the book and threw it on the back seat of the car.

       "That's in the past...This is not now, and if you did sleep with three girls in one day so what, out here you can reinvent yourself... this can be the place you can be you, whoever you are."

       "I have never been that guy Vicky never, you have to believe me!"

       "Hey, I didn't know you back then so it's no skin off my nose" She turned to face him giving him a small smile.

       "But I like the little town and people seem to like me so I don't them to look at me differently how many do you think have read the book."

Victoria shrugged she had been given it by her ex and he had moved to the city there was no book shop in the town so people would either have to go to the city or buy from the internet so there was no telling how many people had read it.

      "Well" She raised her hand towards the widow screen

      "Forward or back?" She questioned 

When he didn't answer she took it that he didn't care so she started the car forward again.

      "Thanks!" She said after a few moments silence

      "Er..what for?" He looked up at her frowning.

      "We had Miss Victoria for nearly two weeks, then Victoria now Vicky you feeling more at home now..... Er like this is more like you home town."

      "It's  better then some places that I have been  in people are nice"

      "Glad to hear that.... what about your family they coming for a visit soon" Victoria slowed down at the junction and waited for car to cross in front of them.

       "My Sister moved to London with her husband a year ago, she is coming back for a visit after the baby she's expecting is six months."

       "Parents are they coming to see the house?"

Avi frowned and shook his head.

       "I'll go home and visit them soon they used to follow me around the country when I was singing I can't ask them to drive all that way across the county they don't travel well."

       "Shame....take some pictures with you show them the house....How about the others"

       "Others?"

       "Scott, Mitch, well maybe not him but Kirstin Kevin "

Avi watched as the last bank of snow whizzed by.

       "They wouldn't come even if I asked them they are all to busy with their own lives" Avi chuckled thinking about all of them still running around trying to stay in the spotlight.

       "BUT have you actually asked them?"

       "NO not spoken to any of them for a while, some over a year Kevin about six months."

       "Well maybe.. it's time you did they might be looking at the same book wondering how to deal with it.. One person in the group should perhaps ask the others what they think and what they want to do about it.  Look this is none of my business but maybe stay away from the rest of the book until you have spoken to them."

      "How bad does it get!" He asked picking the book back up.

      "Well..... I..... " She started.

 


End file.
